


Whispers

by KaitoMichael



Category: Insane!Deku - Fandom, My Hero Academia
Genre: Insane!Deku, OC/Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoMichael/pseuds/KaitoMichael
Summary: Worthless without a Quirk. It's not his and If he were to lose it he'd be as useless as any other quirkless being on this planet like he used too. He can get his own quirk! It's not that hard. There's always a way. It'll work. It has too. This can't fail!Hello? Are you there? Did it work?I don't know.
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya & Mikumo Ushia, Izuku Midoriya & Mirio Togata, Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Mikumo Ushia

It had all begun with a villain encounter than a dream...  
Deku, Uravity, Ground Zero, and Shoto made their way into the streets. They may just be highschool students but this isn't the first time they've dealt with a villain. They're more capable than these villains think!  
Deku and Ground Zero jumped in first, Ground Zero setting off large explosions at one of the villains. The four Hero's-in-training did their best to take down the villains as the police made their way to the incident. The villain smirked and roughly grabbed Deku by the arm causing him to shout in pain as an electric-like pain shot through him. His head swam and his vision became blurry. Pro-Hero's arrived and finished the job and the Police hauled the villains away. Deku was taken back to UA and he was sent to the infirmary for a bit before heading back to the dorms.  
Still, no one had any idea what had happened to him but nothing happened so everything would be alright.  
Izuku was resting in his room a few days after the fight. That's when he met him.  
"Izuku."

...

"Izuku!"

...

"IZUKU!"

Izuku shoots up, He violently looks around expecting to see his room but all he sees is darkness. Someone is calling him and he can hear their calls from a distance. Izuku stands up and begins walking, he doesn't know where. Suddenly a pair of footsteps sound behind him, and Izuku begins to walk faster, the footsteps sound faster. It doesn't take long for him to break into a run, he feels afraid. What could be chasing him?  
Whatever was behind him is now chasing him, their feet hitting the ground, sending echos throughout... where ever the hell he is. Izuku loses balance and trips. The running behind him comes to a halt and it starts slowly walking towards him. Izuku tries to activate his quirk to defend himself but nothing happens, as a horrible feeling of dread overcomes him. He knows this feeling when he was...quirkless. Izuku tears up. Not again, everything he worked for will be lost and he'd let All Might down...All Might, "Get Up. This is pathetic." A voice hisses. Izuku gets to his knees, his head still hung low. He slowly looks to his side to the person. He was a strange boy who looked about Izuku's age, and the boy is stretching his hand to him, "W-who are you?"  
"My name is Mikumo Ushia, Call me either name, I don't mind."  
"I don't understand...Wh-Why are you here?" Izuku shudders. Mikumo was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a black polo covering it and black gloves, a face mask pulled down to his chin and his dull red eyes...they're the eyes of a killer. He's caught in his gaze and it reminds him of nothing more than death and misery. He had dark messy black hair that stuck up in different directions as if it hadn't been combed in ages.  
"I'm here to fix..." He looks at Izuku and a small smirk is tugging at his lips, "You!"  
Izuku looks at himself confused. Mikumo chuckles, "You don't understand. I'm here to fix whatever useless shit All Might put into your brain about being some goddamn 'hero'."  
"W-what?"  
"Stand up Dammit!" Mikumo shouts, causing Izuku to flinch violently and stand up. Mikumo pinches the bridge of his nose, "Look, I want you to know. You're not where you're meant to be, this isn't you. Using someone else's power?" He scoffs, "We'll give that up because we're going to use Your Power." He grins as they face eye to eye.  
Izuku shoots up from his bed, drenched in a cold sweat, "My...Power?" He mutters to himself. This was too vivid to be just a dream, "Give up One for All?" He breathes. He turns to check his clock only to jump up when he realizes the time, "Shit!" He curses and quickly throws on his uniform before grabbing his stuff and dashing out the door.  
He throws open the door to classroom 1-A and stood there panting for a while, "Midoriya, Glad you could finally join us." Aizawa-sensei said nonchalantly. Izuku stared at him then bowed, "I apologize for being late!" He exclaimed then rushed over to his seat.  
Aizawa rolls his eyes and continues teaching. Izuku was getting back into routine and he felt the tiredness and anxiety from the dream slip away. He entered his math class with Ectoplasm and sat down in his assigned seat, writing down in his notebook as Ectoplasm went over the lesson. As he was concentrated on the lesson, a voice interrupted from the back of his mind causing him to yelp in surprise, "Izuku"  
The class turned to face him and the teacher went quiet. Izuku buried his face in his arms in embarrassment as Ectoplasm continued the lesson and a few students giggled. Izuku looked up and wildly whipped his head around to find the source of the voice, "You can't see me, Idiot. I'm in your head." The voice sighed. Izuku froze, it wasn't just a dream after all. He lowered his head into his arms and spoke quietly, "Mikumo...?"  
"Oh, so you do remember me!" Mikumo chuckled,  
"Of course I do. It's hard to forget all that stuff you told me last night...What did you mean by that?" Izuku questioned.  
Mikumo sighed in exasperation, "I mean, give up All Might's power!"  
"WHAT?!" Izuku shouts. The room grows silent again and he earns more stares. Izuku's face burns red in embarrassment once again, "Let's talk about this later..."  
"Good choice" Ushia scoffs.  
____________________________  
After class was lunch rush, and Izuku decided to wander off alone to speak with Ushia. Once he turned the corner to an empty hallway he called for Ushia, "Mikumo?"  
"I'm still here."  
Izuku sighs and speaks again, "Why should I give up One for All just because you told me to?"  
"Why do you think?" Mikumo scoffs accusingly, "It's not your power and besides the risk of the power being stolen if One for All is leaked, It'll make you look weak compared to your enemies. Such strong power yet makes you look small compared to the others. You should trust me! I'm going to make your life even better!"  
Izuku is still trying to process all this in his head, All of a sudden some random person comes from nowhere, possesses his mind, then tells him he's pathetic and needs to give up All Might's power.  
Suddenly a pulse of pain shoots through his body causing him to scream but a cruel laugh sounds over it, "Man, I'd hate to keep hurting you like this but if you don't listen I'm going to have to make your life very hard for you."  
Izuku gasps for air as he clutches his stomach and tries to prevent himself from vomiting, "Who would I give it to then? I can't possibly give it back to All Might." Izuku manages to choke out through the lingering pain, "Then find someone else suitable! You know All Might's first choice anyways, Mirio Togata. You'd be doing him a favor anyways."  
"B-but last time...well, he said he didn't want it," Izuku informs before pain ripped through him again causing him to scream. He holds back tears and vomit, "Did I ask you if he wanted it or not? You found someone now do as you're told." Mikumo hisses menacingly. Izuku should tell someone about this. One of the teachers could help him!  
In response to that thought, his body is violently shocked, "Oh, and don't even think about telling anybody!" Mikumo sneers.  
Izuku grips his stomach and struggles to get back on his feet, "Okay... I'll do it..."


	2. Gone for Something Better?

"Togata!" Izuku shouted as he saw Mirio patiently waiting at the park, "Hey Deku!" Mirio exclaimed and began waving frantically, "So! Why'd you wanna meet?" He grinned.  
Izuku's expression fell and he did his best to quickly fix it before Mirio noticed, "I just wanted to hang out ya know? How are you? Being quirkless now...?"  
Mirio laughed lightly, "As I said... I'll adjust to it and keep smiling as Sir wanted me to! I'll still be a great hero one day! I believe in what Sir said and I won't let him down!" He grinned confidently, "I believe in you Togata..." Izuku smiled. In return, he received another wave of pain, "Gah!" Izuku shouts, clutching his sides, "Are you okay?!" Mirio asks, concerned, "I-I'm f-fine." He groans.  
"Get going, Izuku," Mikumo growls,  
"I am, Calm the fuck down." Izuku retorts.  
Mirio and Izuku head to a fast food place and Izuku presses Mirio to sit down while he gets the food.  
"How am I supposed to get away with putting hair in his food?" Izuku mutters in disgust.  
"It doesn't have to be hair, Spit in his burger or something." Mikumo snickers. Izuku wrinkles his nose and does as suggested, "Dear God..."  
Izuku walks back to the table and smiles sheepishly while placing the tray of food down. Izuku stares at Mirio as he bites into his burger, "You're not gonna eat anything?" Mirio asks, "No...I lost my appetite..." Izuku mutters.  
"Now all we have to do is wait..." Mikumo chuckles.  
Izuku sighs and stares out the window...That was fucking disgusting.  
___________________________  
Izuku returns to the dormitory and glumly walks in, closing the door behind him, "Deku!" Ochako shouts and runs over to him followed by Tenya, "Where were you during Lunch Rush?"  
"O-oh. I got a little sick and had to head to the infirmary" Izuku lies, "Oh! Well, are you feeling any better?"  
Izuku stares at her for a second, "I- Um, No... I think I should go rest."  
"You do that! Feel better Deku-Kun!" Ochako calls out as Izuku walks back to his dorm.  
He throws his stuff and collapses onto his bed. He sighs and closes his eyes before drifting off to sleep.  
"Good job, Izuku! I'm glad this all went through!" Mikumo says happily,  
"It's not like I had a choice..." Izuku sighs. Mikumo is quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Look Izu...I hope I won't have to hurt you again but you seem to be cooperating well so I doubt It'll happen again. I want to at least be on good terms with you! Remember this is all for a good cause!" Mikumo says excitedly, "Good cause? Good Cause?! What's good about this? I just lost my quirk! How am I supposed to be in UA anymore? The school for people with Quirks." Izuku shouts, "Calm down, Izu, and I know you know that was never your quirk. The whole point of this is so I can help you get your quirk!"  
"I-...Well, even if you can get me, My quirk... How will we explain my sudden quirk change to the school?"  
"You won't need to!" Mikumo grins, placing his gloved hands on his hips, "Huh? Why?" Izuku questions, "Nevermind that. I don't think you're ready for that right now." Mikumo tells him, "So~ I want you to trust me and listen to me. I know we got off on a bad start and my first impression wasn't very pleasant...But! I promise I won't hurt you unless it's absolutely necessary!" Mikumo promises, holding out his hand, "I promise it will turn out better in the end. Are you willing to trust me?" Mikumo asks, "Not a pleasant first impression my ass. You tried to fucking kill me! How do I know you won't actually kill me?" Izuku growls. He receives another shock in return, "Well then I guess you don't have any choice but to listen to me then!" He snickers. Izuku stares at his hand,  
"You don't have a choice."  
Izuku looks at Mikumo Ushia and grabs his hand, "That's more like it." Mikumo grins, "Thank You for your cooperation Izuku, I'm looking forward to our partnership!" Mikumo chuckles jokingly, "Well, I don't think I've let you sleep properly yet! Well, I'll leave you be now...Good night Izuku."  
"Good Night," Izuku hisses before he's left with nothing but him and his dreams.  
Izuku woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and rested despite what happened. He let the conversation of last night sink back into his memory and he remembered everything. He felt his quirk slowly draining, it was an odd feeling. He could feel how it seemed weaker than before. His gut twisted and Izuku grit his teeth and bit back a growl. He had woken up on time this morning and he was able to properly shower and get ready. Though he was told not to worry, It still bothered him how quickly One for All was draining from him, "How come One for All is draining so quickly? Unlike All Might and I, It took a while for his power to completely drain" He thought out loud.  
"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure. I don't know much about One for All but I think it has to do with how long you had it. All Might had it for 10 maybe 20 years and you've had it for a less amount of time."  
"I don't remember asking you," Izuku says bitterly,  
"Whatever, You asked it out loud and I decided to answer," Mikumo said. Izuku scoffed in annoyance and then accidentally ran into someone and accidentally knocking them to the ground, "Oh! Sorry!" The person said, "It's okay."  
Izuku looked down and helped up Ochako, "Good morning Deku. Are you feeling better? You look...a little better than last night."  
"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." Izuku chuckled, "D-do you want to walk to school together?" Ochako stuttered, "Uh, Sure!" Izuku answered. They walk in silence for a while, "She totally likes you." Mikumo comments, snickering. This causes Izuku to growl out loud earning a confused glance from Ochako, "S-sorry I just have a bit of a stomach ache, but it'll go away so don't worry." Izuku tells her. He sighs and rolls his eyes at Mikumo's obnoxious assumption, "I'm serious! Do you not see the way she looks at you? You can't be that dense Izu!" Mikumo sighs. Izuku sighs quietly and he and Ochako continue to walk to school.  
Mikumo was very helpful with lessons during the day but Izuku was very doubtful if he could trust him even a little bit. Izuku decided to skip lunch again so he could talk with Mikumo. Once he was alone again he spoke out, "Mikumo?"  
He was left in silence for a moment and Izuku was slightly hopeful, "Ushia?"  
A minute passed and Izuku began thinking he might have actually left.  
"Sorry, Izuku! I was doing something heh. What's up?" Mikumo's voice rang. Izuku growled, "So what do you need?" Mikumo asked.  
"Can you just- I- Actually. What's your quirk?" Izuku muttered,  
"Well, I thought that would be obvious by now, but my quirk is Mindbreaker, I can enter people's minds like I am now, and basically do whatever I want with that person's brain. I can talk to you like this and show up in your dreams or hurt you if I wanted Haha! Cool right?" He replies, darkly.  
"Yeah sure. Can you read my mind?"  
"Well, no. Though I'm sure if I train my quirk hard enough I'll be able to! Also, maybe one day I can make people see things! That'd be cool too." Mikumo said confidently.  
"Deku-Kun?" A voice sounded from the other corner. Ochako turns and faces Izuku sitting on the ground, "U-um. Are you talking to yourself?"  
"Um. No. I-I'm on my phone." Izuku smiles sheepishly, "Oh. Um okay. I was just wondering where you were. You haven't been coming to the table." Ochako points out, "Oh. Sorry, I'll come tomorrow."  
"Okay!" She smiles suspiciously and walks away.  
"Izuku..." Mikumo says, his voice had dropped into a serious tone and it scared him, "I think it's time we talk about getting your quirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't exactly have an update schedule and I doubt many people will read this anyways, but I'm putting this out there just because. So Thanks if you did read it! Bye!


	3. Lies and Broken Spirit

"Getting my quirk...?"  
"Yeah!" Mikumo exclaimed, "But, It's a long process. You're willing to work for it right?"  
Izuku scoffed, "Well of course!" He could hear Mikumo let out a chuckle. They were back in the dormitory and Mikumo was trying his best to come up with a roundabout way to mention how he's supposed to get his own quirk. Izuku went to sleep early for the sake of actually seeing Mikumo's face when they spoke, "Well, there are...two ways you can manifest a quirk!" He grinned,  
"oh?"  
"Yeah! Number one! Torture!"  
Izuku choked on air, "W-what?!"  
"Hm. You're right. That would take a lot of effort. The second way..." Mikumo's expression quickly switched from amusement to annoyance in seconds but he quickly fixed it as fast, "W-well! The second way is...DNA merge-transform-uhh, add...ing?" He said slowly sounding extremely unsure of himself, "I'd like to go with the second option please..." Izuku muttered, "Haha! Of course, Of course." He chuckled and forced a fake smile. They sat in uncomfortable silence for longer than Izuku liked, "So, how will we do that?" Izuku inquired, "Well, uh, You have to meet someone with...compatibilities? To surface a genetic quirk from your blood or something? But training first of course!"  
"But I'm already physically strong! I need more training?"  
"Uh Yes! but I mean-...Emotional and mental training!" Mikumo laughs sheepishly, "Okay..." Izuku says, slightly confused, "Well, uh, I'm incredibly busy at the moment! I'll talk to you soon Izu, Bye!"  
"Wait- I-" Izuku shouts but Mikumo had already left and Izuku was swept into endless darkness and was surrounded by low murmurs and he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him.  
Izuku woke quite early to his surprise, so he decided to spend it wisely and go outside for a run before school started. He realized it was quite silent, no Mikumo, but he could still hear the murmurs from his dream and it was very unsettling. Once he returned to the dormitory he had headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The murmurs had turned into disturbing mutterings and Izuku was very uncomfortable. He tried to cover his ears to block out the noise only to remember they were inside his head. He went to the sink and splashed water into his face and tried to clear his head, "Ah, Good morning, Midoriya." Someone said. Izuku looked up and saw Iida, "Oh, Good Morning." He replied, "Midoriya, Are you okay?" Iida asks with a concerned expression, "Huh? Yeah, Why?" Izuku asked, "You- You look really sick. You really should go to Recovery Girl as soon as we get to school." He says. Izuku tilts his head in confusion and then winces at a growing headache. He grabs his forehead and groans, "Heh, Okay. I think you're right." He laughs weakly. The mutterings in his head increase in noise and it's driving him crazy. His vision blurs and he crouches down with both hands on his head now, "Midoriya?" Iida says, panicked. His head starts pounding and now he's on the ground, "H-Hey! I'm going to get help okay? You stay there!" Iida stutters as he runs off. Then, all he sees is black.  
...

...  
"Midoriya. How about we have some fun shall we? Haha! This'll be entertaining won't it?"  
Mikumo's dark figure grabs him by the throat as a sinister smile spreads across his face and the look in his eyes portrays nothing but insanity and blood lust, "Let's drive you Insane."  
Terrifying laughter echos around them and leaves Izuku trembling in his skin as the hands around his throat tighten.  
...  
"-iya?"  
"-doriya!"  
"Midoriya!"  
Izuku wakes up gasping for air and shoots up. He reaches up to touch his throat as it still burns, "Deku!" A high pitched voice yells and he's engulfed in a tight hug, "We heard what happened! Are you okay? What happened? Why did you faint?"  
"Uraraka! Give him space! He just woke up!" Iida scolds her,  
"O-oh sorry."  
Izuku needs time to process everything. Everything was fine a while ago! What happened? Izuku noticed something about Mikumo. His mood switches really quickly. Why?  
Izuku returned to class that morning and his head still felt a little fuzzy after what happened. Still, no Mikumo and the mutterings have retuned to quiet murmurs at the back of his mind. After class finished, his classmates surrounded him, "Hey man, Are you okay? We heard about what happened this morning." Kirishima asked worriedly, "Yeah, I'm okay! Really..." He slurred his words, "Oh, are you sure? You still look sick, I wonder is Aizawa sensei will let you take the day off. Anyways can yo-"  
Izuku squinted at Kirishima as his vision began to go blurry and his ears started ringing again,  
"Midoriya?"  
"Huh?" Izuku looked back up and blinked a few times, "I asked about what happened. Are you sure you're okay?" Kirishima asked with a concerned look, "Ah, I guess I overworked myself with running this morning after being under the weather for the past few days. Just a little light-headed; nothing to worry about." Izuku reassured them. Kirishima nods and they all walk away. Izuku grabs his back and walks to Lunch Rush, "Deku, we've all been worried about you. First, you start acting strangely and skip lunch and then you're sick, and now this... Is something going on? You know you can tell us anything." Uraraka said as they sat down. Iida and Todoroki nodded in agreement. Izuku sat in silence for a moment. Should he tell them? Mikumo isn't here right now, right? So it should be fine...I think. Izuku keeps his head down, "Its fine guys. Um, I gotta grab a napkin, hold on." Izuku smiles nervously and gets up. He grabs a napkin and as he walks back to the table he overhears Uraraka say something, "He really is annoying. I'm really tired of acting nice...When is he going to let go of this sick act? I bet he's just doing it for attention."  
He hears Iida and Todoroki mutter an agreement. Izuku's blood runs cold and his arm drops. What? Are- Are they serious? No, it can't be. They wouldn't say something like that! Uraraka's so nice and so are the others, and they would never...  
Izuku stiffly sits back at the table. This has got to be some kind of joke right? Uraraka is smiling and Iida and Todoroki are acting normally. For the rest of lunch, they ate in silence. Izuku never really expected that much out of people. He was used to being ridiculed and discarded, and when he came to U.A he thought that changed. Hadn't it? No...They liked him because he had a quirk... Do they know? This can't be happening. It's only a matter of time before everyone realizes that he's quirkless again. Kacchan will go back to hurting him. People will look down at him again and everything will go back to the way they were. Everything he worked for...Gone. Good things always come to an end. Guess that's true too. His throat burns and he gets up quickly, "E-excuse me!" He croaks before rushing off to the bathroom.  
He stands by the sink and rubs his eyes roughly, "Dammit, why am I crying?" he sniffs. He hates this...He doesn't want this to be middle school all over again. He should've never listened to Mikumo. He should've never given up One-for-all. He should've just told someone. Is it bad he rather wishes death?  
"Izuku, now don't go getting all suicidal now!"  
Izuku flinches, "H-huh!" He looks around, "I'm in your head, dummy. We discussed this." Mikumo sighs. Izuku grits his teeth now that he'd returned, "I-I thought you couldn't read my mind."  
"I can't. I just know what you're thinking." He replies,  
"That's exactly wha-"  
"Now now. Why are you crying?" Mikumo asks nonchalantly, "You... you can't make me hear things right? Or like make me see things?"  
"What? No, my quirk isn't trained to do that."  
"I see..." Izuku whispers. Apart of him just wanted it to be Mikumo to be messing with him, "What happened to you?"  
"I'm a real person too, you know. I have my own things to do too."  
Mikumo scoffs, "Right..." Izuku mutters and puts his head in his hands, "Midoriya?"  
"What do you want now?" Izuku growls, "O-oh. Sorry, is this a bad time? You looked upset and I was wondering if anything was wrong... Sorry." Someone apologized. Izuku lifted his head in surprise to see Kirishima,  
"A-ah! Sorry Kirishima...I, um, thought it was someone else speaking..." Izuku apologized, "Oh. That's a relief. Are you okay?"  
'He really is annoying'  
'I bet he's only doing it for attention'  
"Kirishima, can I ask you something?" Izuku asked, "Yeah sure! Anything! What's up?" He said, "Are- Are you my friend?"  
"Huh? Yeah, I am. Why?"  
"Let's say you met someone and they were quirkless. Would you still be their friend?" Izuku asked hesitantly and looked to the ground, "Eh, No, Probably not." He answered. Izuku choked, "Why's that?"  
"Well, I just don't want to get involved with that...Is that too harsh?"  
"N-No! Not at all!" Izuku laughed and looked to Kirishima. Kirishima smiled, "Cool! Well, class is starting soon so we should get back."  
"Yeah," Izuku smiles and he and Kirishima leave.  
He knew it.


	4. Fake Dreams of Reality

Growing up quirkless, you're always going to hear things like, you're useless and you'll never fit in. It's true sadly. Especially if you were a person growing up aspiring to be a hero. Growing up, you're bullied, left out, pushed aside. The society created today built among superpowered people and quirks becoming the norm and if you're different from them, you don't matter. If you're not the same, people hate you. People are hurt for things they can't control. Over decades and centuries, it really shows things don't really change.  
"Hey, Deku?"  
Izuku snaps out of his daze and looks up at Uraraka, "Class ended, We're going back to the dorms. I really think you should rest. Especially after today." Uraraka says. Izuku stares at her with an unsure expression for a moment but nods and stands up, grabbing his stuff and walking off without a word.  
Uraraka awkwardly walks behind Izuku the entire time. Once they arrive back at the dormitory, Izuku sees everyone happily chatting in the main room. Ignoring them, he heads to his room to avoid any social interaction. Izuku falls face-first onto his bed and holds a pillow close to his chest. He suddenly remembers his dream. The one before he woke up in the infirmary. Was that real or just a regular nightmare? Though, he wouldn't be surprised if it were actually real.  
He wonders if anything is real now. His friends are lying to him, aren't they? Is he really just a burden to the class just like before?  
The next morning he wakes up feeling horrible. Is this just a never-ending sickness? Is this going to last forever? Izuku gets ready and walks to school. It's only been a day and honestly, going to school feels extremely futile. Especially trying to act normal around his classmates after now figuring out everything.  
The class goes on as normal until Aizawa-Sensei brings them to the training grounds, "Start working on some training and new moves or something." He says listlessly as always. Izuku stands there frozen and thoughts run through his head as he stares at the rocks and ground in front of him. He watches as his classmates all rush forward and show off their amazing quirks, "S-sensei! I need to use the restroom real quick! May I go?" Izuku stutters as he approached his Sensei. Aizawa sighs, "Fine. Make it quick."  
Izuku rushes out and into the main building. He wanders through the hallways pointlessly until running into a skinny figure, "Ah! Young Midoriya!" All Might smiles as Izuku lifts his head up, "Oh. Good Afternoon, All Might."  
"I see you look a bit better." He says. Izuku notices a hesitant expression lingering in his mentor's eyes, "Young Midoriya, would you mind following me?"  
Izuku raises an eyebrow and nods. They head towards the main meeting room and All Might slides open the door and there on the couch is a very confused and worried-looking Mirio. Izuku freezes in the doorway suddenly getting a feeling about what this is about, "Would you close the door please?" All Might asks. He swallows his worry and slides the door closed and takes one step forward.  
"It seems something has happened and I'm unsure how to address it. I have yet to confirm or deny my suspicions and I need to ask you a question, my boy." He began. Izuku held his breath and feigned a look of calm confusion, "You are still in possession of One for All correct?"  
Izuku nods. He knew, shit, He knew it!  
"Has there been any differences in your quirk use at all this past week?"  
Izuku shakes his head, "Why? What happened? and, Why is Togata-Senpai here...?"  
"Young Midoriya, It has come to Young Togata's attention that he has gained a new quirk, and it's one dangerously fitting the description of One for All."  
"O-oh." Is all Izuku could muster. What should he say now? What's going to happȩ̶̫̳̤͕̖̹͕͛́̒̆͌̿́̄͜͟n̴̝͉̠͍̥̟͉̟͔͌̌̑̚͜͞ n̨̧̻̜͔̝̖̍́̐̅̚ơ̴̬̝̜̳̮͉͗͊͊̆̎̾̿͟ẅ̸͇̗̺̖̦́͆̿̎̍͑?͖̩̱̯͂̋̊̆̌̐̏͜  
"What?" All Might muttered.  
Izuku looked up and All Might looked confused and Mirio looked slightly shocked. Huh? What happened?  
"̴̙͚̣̭̥̤̖͎̂̿̔̄̄̍͗͜͢D̷͚̰̟͇̗̖̈͂͊̎͒̀͊̎́́ȉ̴͚̙̳̻͎̝̞̱̖̈͆̂̀̐͗̇͜d̸̢͉͍͈̭̱̜̥̱̈̐͌̓̓̈̃̔̐͞ṇ̶̝̹̠̪̠̱̟̇̋͛͘͢͝'̪̯̰͈̹͐́͐͋͘͢͜t̜͕͕͓̣̺̐̃͋̐͛ ỳ̧̲̦̱̜̐̽̽̇͗͊̃̌o̸̞̙̪̝̠̣̐̑̀͐̒̓͛̚ű̯͇̤͎̤͉̊͊̀̄͋͝ h̸̠̹͉̝̝̤͍̖̰͛̄̈́́͋e̻̘̘̭͓͋̍̋̏͛̑̀a̤͓̗̺̦̯̻̤̟̐̉̊̏́̉̃͜r̡̖͔̲̞̖̬͕̬̱̅͆̾̀̌̾́͘͝ m̬͈͎̯̩̃̈̐͗̔̾̽̅͘͡ͅḙ̵̛̫͚̱̠̯̝̼͐͌̿͒̒͋͟͟?̢̡̠̮̺͋̂̏̏̽̕͢͠ I̢͖̜̲͔͔̙̦̔̅̿̓̽͘͢͝͞ͅ t̶̡̧̡̺̖̰̗̼͉̄͛͋̈̚ő̰̗̜̯͍̖̓̇̌̓̍̎̇͘͟͟l͈͕̪̥̭̐͂̅͌͂̓d̢̧̢̩̟̦͑̓̏̍͂ ý̡̢̛͔̤̥̘̆̃͂̈̉ȱ̧̢̱̙͚̰̞͐͛̃͘͢ͅů̸̢̪͍̻͍̮̇̊̑͌̂͘͢,̸̢̪͙͙̩̃̒̉̍̆͡͡ y̜̰͓̟̩̫̲͐͂̎̈̑̈́́̓͑͠ơ̵̢̡̛͚̪͔͚̈͐̎̓̉͑͊͜͝u̵̲͙͔̤̰̮̐̀̈̌̀͗͡'̸̨̳͔͙͚̅́̅̒̋͛͢ͅr̸̡̧̧̛̗̗͙͙͓̩̍̀̀͛̇͊̚ͅẻ̡̡̢̡̛͍̳̘̘͖͔̍͑̇̎̌̾͞ ḁ̵̢̙̩̼̈́̌̑̎͘n̸̢͇͈͎͇̩͖̑̈̇̒̽̍͆͢͢͡ ï̶͍͉̻̟̠̎́̒̋͋̃n͚͚̮͔͇̙͔̱͚̽̅̉͂͠͝c̴̠̘̘͈̪̾̏̓́̌̃̽͑̅ö̵̢̲̺͔̜̹́͐̆̿͋̅̑̍͟͠m̖̙̖̻͔͂̄͗̈͛̒̃͡p̵̣̻̫͕̼͔̰̭̜̮͒̊́̊̈̌͌̚ę̞͉̻̱̝͍͐̌͆̇̂̚ţ̤̖͈̭̬͔̪̐͌͊̀̕e̡͎̣̲̝̼̬͆̋̎̆̕n̵̨̡̪̹͓͎̩͍͐̈͂̂͘͟t̢̮̝̹̙̝͓̲̫̃̐̀̑̍̎͞ ḩ͙͓̗͓̬̙̠̤͗̀̃̓̍̈́̊̚͢͝͡è̵̮̬̥̤͈͉̺̣̭̫̈̂͆̄͘͞r̦̟̤̹̽̿͂̄́́̋͊̾̄͢͟o̘̬̹̯͎̓́̓͛́͗̎͛́͟.̸̻̯͎̣̣͇̑́̎͑͘͝ I̵̡̡̦̹̫̪̫͇̞̗̒̈́͑͗̍͑̚͞ ņ̻͓̫͖̺͕̜͐͗̾̌̌͘͟͟ḛ̵̡̠͍̙̝̈́̊̾̌̎̾́̏e̴̗̙͕̹̠̬̹̥̒͂̽̐̎͒d̷̢̹͉̥̝̞̹̺̭̃́͐̀͛͒͢͝͞ t̬̩̼̟̥̼͈̉̔̈́͗͐̈́́͠͡ơ͙̱̼̙͎̟͕̫̬̎͊̉͗̂̾͌̒͢ l̷̢̛̰̰̝̱̜̼̹̾͐̈̔e̸̜̠̬̥̬͓͒͗̐̔̍̈́̀͠͡͡a̸̡̩̬͙͇̬̪̹͙̻̓̂̽̋̌͡ṽ̴̧̛̤͍̭̫͔̖͗͒̈̿̂è̥̙̠͚̪̤͚̈̽͛̉̑̕͠ b̝̜̙̩̬̖̓̏͌͆̀ę̸̣͉̭͑̋̽̆͢͝c͈̦̣̘̻̙̖̣̍͗͒͐̚ͅa̧͕̠̲̖͕̬̎̌̇̔͒̌̕͜ͅu̢̥̣͙͓͎̪̦͚͌͛̐̕̕s̢̲̺͖̜̣͇͑͑̈́͛̓͊͘͢͢ę͓̥̪̰̯͍̩͈͆̽̂̐͊̉̀͞ j̶̨̡̞̹̙͓͙̘̟̔͌̽̀́̀̉̾u̴̖͙̭̤̝͙͚͐̈́̇̆́́̃̃̕͡s̶̢͍͙͔͉̪͓̰͋͋̊̏̆͢͠ť̶̢̻͓̣̺̞͖͊̈̕͟͟͠ b̛͎̰͉͖̗͐͗̄̊͌͢͠ͅȩ͙͎͇͍̝̖̳͕̉̄̏̆̽̊͢͞i̦͖͇͖͖͆̀̉̈̍̓͌͑n̶̛͓̻̼̝̭͇͋̎̋͗͘g̨͎̖̭͓̝̼̞͕̳͆͂͐̌́̄́͛̑ a̴̮̥̹̩͉͙͂͐̽͆̉̎͢ŗ̣͇̩̞̳̜̜̅̀̃͑̔́͜ͅõ̧̫̖͙̼̩̗̟̻̇͐͌̆̒̌̕͟ȗ͓͖͇̻̟͖̤̆̓̇̅ͅń̵̡̬͔̹̦̭̀̐̇̀͂̕͘d̴̛̗͈͕͙̜̥̪̼̰̃͌͗̐̏͌̚͘ͅ y̧͖̘̩̮̯͈̋̐͗̃͌̉̿̅ơ̷̢̛̯̹͖͓̼̰̙̱͗̆̇͗̕͝͠u̜̙̬͇͎͍̓͋͋͗̐̅̀̾̎͞ m̷̡̮͓͓̝͈͛͗̃̃̒͛̈͌á̴̡̳͎͚̘̳̣̠͌͛̓̌͋̓͆̔͘͢k̪͍͇͔͎͂̍͛̓̃̔͜e̡̧̲̗̖̙̗̊͂̏͊̅́́̈́̕͜͠ş̸͕̙͎͖̲̌͂̀̇̿̐̋̀̈̚͢ͅ ḿ̴̦̗̙̝̲̤͇͌̂̇̊͐̕͘͠͡e̴̥̹̝̟̪̭͔̜̐̄͗̎̓ͅ w̵̧̲̺̻̪̏͊͑̈̍̽̈͐͋ä̺̙͚̻̫͗̋̔͆̽̎͡ͅn̷̡͖͍̻̭̳͚̯̙͌̀̑͋͛̾̿̅̇̚͢ẗ̴͔̺̞̤̟͓̂̈̎͝ t̸̛̙̜̰̝̬̦̮̬̉̒͌̎̑͟o̴̡̞̞͉͇̗̫̩̍̔͒̄̃͢͝͞͠ v̢͔͍͖͈̱̩͔͖̭̂͗̾̀͛́͆̑̓͑o͎͉̙̯͎͎̩͒̌͂̒̎͂̔͘m̶̬̫̪̖̊͑͆̃͋̋̔̕̚͢į͈͕̙̺̭̅̒̑̍̅̇͘t̛̘͎̬̣͚̻͍̭̩͋͒̏̍̀͂͆ͅ.̗̤̞͔̮̞̌̀̍͛̏̚͢͡"̡̧̠̫̫̠̑͒͂͘͜͠  
"Midoriya Stop.".  
"̵̛̝̰̟̱̙̺̻̭͒̐̀̎́͌Ŝ̵̜̦͇͍̞̤̻̳͚̞͐̍̓̕͝t̬͙̫̲͇͔̑̀̑̿̄͋͢͞ǫ̷̝̜̫̼̮̖͔̞̐͒̂̾̈̚͠p̛͎͎̣̗̥̼̆̋͛̀̄̒ w̸̡̢̲̰̳͚̱͂̈́̄̾̊̽̚͠ḩ̘͖̰͑̄̍̆̍͆͊̒͟͠͡ȁ̳͇̘̹̯͉̻̜̀̒͂̂̇ͅt̷̨̙̟̳̯̞̍͊͂̓͢͟͞͠ͅ?̪͕̬̟̘̗͗̌̋̾̈́̽̂̂͡ S̴̨̧̘̼͙̩̺̼̽̀̉̾́̅͘͘͝p̶͈̦̭͙̠̤͈̱͍̦̀̎̃̈́̉͞e͕̖͚̟̬͖̱͇̰͛͗̅̆͘͡͞ͅa̡̠̲̗͙̫͚̰͉̅̒͐̋͐̊̎͑͞k͓̗͔̬͕̘̼͆̊͗͐͗̌͐͜͟͝í̹͎̭̙̇͆̊̓̔͗́͜͡ͅn̛̮̜̘̺̥͇͕̙̞̏̃̑͊̈́̀͗͛̂ģ̬̘͕̘̟̪̮̥̓̋̽̀̃͑̓͘̕ t̷̡̡̻̣̱̣̝͛́̇́͋̔͘̚̕͜͡h̵̘͉̗̹̻̐́̽̒̋̎͒̀͟͝ẽ̶̢͍̳̼̲̳̓̒̌̍̓̓̌ t̮͚̠̖͛̂̑̆́̌̉̒̿ͅr̴̨̳̰͔̙̮̮̝̬͔͑̅̎̋̈͡͠ų̵̧̦̖͙̹͑̎̾̐͛̋̍͠t͙̻̖͙̼͋̉͑̍̂͠͞h̨̢̢͓̭̟̔͌͗̇̓͜ͅ?̱̟̲͕̳̙̫̖͗̑́͊̅͛͘͡ Y̴̡̮̬̜̩͎̦̞͐̑͆̒͐͐̏͆̕o̫̰͉͓̯͉͇̟͗͌́̈́̓͌̀̒͐͜͡ͅų̙͔̙̣̪̅͌̊͛͞͠͡ b̜̬̪̩̜̼̪̋̈́̈̓͋̔͢ǫ͓̹͉͎͛̓͗͗̿̂͂̍͜͠ţ̵̛̘͖͎͍̙̾̂̿̏̾̓͟ͅh̸̛̛̞̰̹̝̦̮̟̞̔͒̆̇̓̃́ â̧̳̝̠͇̜͇͗̈͢͠͞ŗ̮̩̖̭̪̜̬͛̉͐̏̇͆̆̀͟ȅ̶͓͙͚̼̠̓̾̋͢͠ a̤̳̜̝͕̩͔̙̰̔̐̿̇̏̈́̚͡͝ņ̯̤͓̯͉̺̰͓̈́̍͑͆̇͞ņ̵̪̲̘̰̒̐̇̅͊̋͆͢͜͡ͅò̧̗̱̼̲͛̐͂́̌͜͝y̷̢͕̘̣̭̩̩͎̣͒̃̾̌̐͌̏͋̚i̷̧̧̛̺̣̰̭̜̲̔̃͋͌̄̀̀͊͐ņ̴̥̤̙̤͓̗͍̪̌̒̂̚̕͠g̢̞̪̣͖͋̑̆̎͘̕.̧̢̨̛̺̟̬̳̗͛̋͛̍̋͌͗͘͝ Ȉ̸̧̛̛̜͇͈̝̪̣̲̯̳̆̎̏̋̄͘'̵̧̢͇͖͔̲͉̳͑́̓̂̾̉̉̒̂͢͠m̡̙̪̼̞̘̣̃̿̐̌̚ͅ ȁ̯̝͖̙̪̻̟̰̹͚̽͐͊̾l̸̨̛̻͈̟͈̙̃̒͐̎͐͝s̵̛̺̫͈̹̘̯̪̎̏̈̀̐͢ͅo̵̡͙̻̻̘͕̊̈́̔͐́ ả̧̨̛̼̝̲̟̜͎̅̈́͗̒͋n̴̨̡͖̪̬͈͋̔̅̾̇̑́͘n͚͚͚̻̰̜̝̟̖͖͑͗̀̈̊̓̑̕͞o̴̧̹͓̤̺͚͓̺̅̉̽͌̚͜͟y̸̨̡͉̝͕̞̠̹̐̈́͛̓͟͞e͕̫̮̗̞̜̹͌̈̐̿̄̐͆̋͟d̸̨̖̙̤̥̓̽̋̑̀ͅ t̴͔̩͈̹̖̙̎͌̇̐̇̐h̼͎̦͉̹̲̒̒̅̉̏͋̍͟͝ȧ͈͔̮͍̐̉́̐̔͢͞͞͞ṫ̵̡̛͉̻̹͍̙̀̓͐̍͜͞͞ͅ y̷̨͕̦͕̺̺͆̽̈̿̉̄ò̢͔͚̥̱̻͙͛̉̀́͌̂͞ư̖̙̲̳͎̦̮̌́͊͊̄̀̕͢ ŗ̶̱͕̮͚̣͉͗̅͛̆͑̈́͜ē̵̛͇̜̜̫̻͉̟̝̽͊͐ḡ̡̘͚̠̼̾̽̄̆͡a̢̼̬͕̺̼̯̔̉̑͑̚̚͠ì̵̞̠͍̹̲̤̰̤̆͗̏͊́͢͞ͅņ̵̞̬̪̣̞̫͎̲́̍͂͛̏̍̃̚͟ȇ̸̡̜̮̹̰̺̻͉̐͐͂̀ͅd̢̟̭̙̹̄́͒̆̅͜͡͠͡ a̵̢̰͙̻̱̠͇̲̎̈́͐̓̀̒͢͡͝͞͞ͅ q̸̢̟̲̫̥̗̣̭͙̔̐̀́̏̏̃̂̕͢͝ù̢̬̫͚͂͐̅̊͜ỉ̶̛͉̺͓̹̰̺͙̼͇̦̀͌̈̑̕͠r̨̛̜͚̣͇̤̝͔͚͊̊̋͋̇̓ķ̧͇̮͓̗̣͕̏͋̂̃̒̋͋͗͜͠ ţ̤̘̜̘̫̘͎̰̻̆̐̀̀̍̽o̴͔̣̦̹̰͇͙̓̋̈́̔͆͘͡͠o͈̥̯͖̩̫̞̩̐̌̀̀́̉̂̕̕.̵͔͙̫̗̲̪͐̑̄͑͐͆̀̓̚͢͡ I̷̹̞̟̬̩̝̩̞̓̋̒̀̆͠ w̶̧̯̙̞̣̙̉̿͌̈́̀í̡̡̡͙̰̝̦̣̝̊̔̈́̊͗͝͠ͅs̻̩̱̣̻̹̈́̆̏͗̅́̒̏̚͜͠h̡̙̮̟̪͔̄̂̏̇͛͊͘͡͡ y̖̞̲̝̻̲̝͔̖̔͗̇̽̕o̵̡̲̭͔̼̜͛͌͗͌͌̎͝ͅư̸̧̤̞̤̩̒̏́̂̆̾̊́̈́͢ c̡̳̥͕̙̥͕̳̏̍̒̾͒̈̅̄͒͡ö̞̹̫̮̲͚̤̟̀͑̽̒̓̒͟͜͠͠ử̷̭͖̲̲̜͉́͑̒̔͋̋͘l̶̠̩͓͈̱̅̓̐̀̚͢d̢̜͎̺̣̭̽̑̀̽̈́͌'̜̟͙͉̩̌͒͐̈͑v̸͖̲͕͚͋͊̆̉͜͠͠͞e̢̯̰̝̲̣̟̠̼̮͆̐̓̾͋̊̈́̈́̽͠ j̷̛̗̣̗̘͇̟̞̥̤͕͌̋̄̅͗̀ų͖̙̰̜̟̯͖̬̦͛̊̂̾͛͒͐̋͘͡s̛͎̯̜̘̻͊̃́̔̐̔͘͟͢͡ṭ̵̯̜̠̳̏̌̓̃̍̋̚͢ ś̸͙͈̪͉̬̺̐̔̇̎͂̚͢͟͠͠t̢̜͓̞̫̤̤̗̆̉̏̿͑̃̀̚ą͖̞̱̟̮̔̑̇̇͡͡͠͡ỳ̛͙̙͚̫͙͕̫̅͋̀͋͞ȩ̸̨̥̙̗̳̠͔̝̐͋͌̋̓͞͞d̡̢̗͇͉̞̞͈̘̯̾̈́̀͒̾̃̑̀͘͠ q̧͚̦̹̹̥̥̮̥̻̆͗͑͐̉ù̡̢̡͔̜̳̘̰̉̓͑̎̐͊͛͠i̵̛̩̜̝͉͎̟̎͑̎̒͜ͅŗ̣̰̙͑̂̌̂͋̆͘͢k͖̟̠͖͗͗̇̏͘͜͡l̵̛͇͍̖̫̺̺̅̍̀̈́́̎͘é̵̖̫͔̦̻͎̺̯̈̇̚̕̕͟s̨͕̭͍̘̯̖̮͐̎̍̔͛͋͑͑̏̾͜s̵̨̫̦̲̘̤̭̀̇̅̄̽͞ à̸̡̨͍̹̹͕̱̓͋͑͘͟͞ņ̷̢̪̖̰̣͗́̉͆̕d̵̬̗̼͓̬͖̜͓̹̥̅̅̈̑́͑̓ s̪̘̣̹͚̞͂̐̅̕͘͟͞͞ͅų̵̰̲̬͇͖̭́̊̉̄̄f̡̛̟͔̹̃̉͊́͊͢f̢͔̦̺̟͙̝̜͌̐̿̉̋̇̓̕͟͝e̷̡͓͚̪͕͇͛̆̃͆̾̚̕̚r̵̡̡̧̤͓̩̜̪̞͒͐̔̌̾͊ḝ̠͖̠̠̈́̓̃̐͝͝d̨̧͔͙̲͔̩̖̘͋͛̈́̑́͑̚ͅ"͙̤̜̝̤̼̻̦̪̹̋̐̎̅͋͡͞͞  
"Midoriya! Wha- Why are you saying this? Did something happen? What's going on?" All Might reaches out a hand only for it to be slapped away harshly,  
"̱̜̗̦͍̠̀͗̿̌͟͠T̴̤̩̳̞̪̰̰͔̱̔́̌͘͠c͉̟̤͖̥̍̊̈́̎́̆͂̀̚͝ẖ̴̛̻̫̖̖̼̬͌̂̏͌͌̀͐,̛̼̜͎̭̖̎̽̀̄͗̂͋͢͜͝ D̡̢͚̙͖̀̌̀́̕ơ̷̡͍̦̰̹̻͓͇̓̎̃͌̈ͅṋ̢̡̼̣͉͍̥͔͗͌̄̒͜͡'̛̗̰̫̣͎̫̥͊̀͐͗̂̔͠ṯ͍̺̫̙̺̠̇̑̀̽͊͘ t̰̘̬͙̞̲͍̆̇̈́̋͐̂̓͞͞ǭ̵̨̛̮̩͚̺̻̦̣̒́̍̆́͑́̒͜u̷̢̖̖͌̾͒͑̃͒̑̒͢͞ͅc̵͎̩̞̯͍̻̻̯̥̖͂̌̾͋͋̏͊̂̊̔h̶͉̯͍̟̤̱̟̍̓́̔̓͊͂͜͞ m̷̢̮̩̰̜̣͎̙̬̆̊͑̏̍͜͠ḙ̡̛͓͈̼̞̙͕͓͈̊̑̈͂̓̅͛͗̈́ ơ̧̞͔̩͚͚̞̤͊̐̐͗̐̾̿̕͠r̴̢̡̝̜̱͔̰̓̓͗̉̋͛̅͟ T̷̙͈̝̝̘̞̏̏̍͋̚͢͞a̶̧̦͓̪͓̦̹͍̰͑̀͛͂̏́̚͝͡͠ļ̵̭͚̘̜͉̺̋̎̈́̏̀̒̔k̸͎͎̣̻͔͖̓̂̈́͊̔͟͠ t̢̤̬̯͚͇̘̍̇͆̊̐̋̔̊͝͡ͅͅȍ̷̗̱̻͚̒̽͆̆̌͟͜ͅ m̧̧͚͙͓͛̈̌͗̔̊̓̅͜͡e̬̲̘͍̮͖̥͖̋̽̽́̓͐̂̉̌̕.͙͔͇̲̱̙͔̀͊̾̈̽̚͘̚͡͡ Y̴̺͖̼̖͕̭̫͖̾̑̈̽͂́͘͢͡ŏ̸̖͍̬͖͖͉̣͉͉̏̀͆̿̓̇ụ̵̡̦̤͓̾́̐͊̏͘͡'̡̛̱̤͖̖̣͓̤̎͒́̔͂͟r̡̛̪̬͕͙̓̅̅͌̍́̉͟͜͡ͅȅ̢̢̛̫̪̮̫͔̭̜̤̿͋̊̇͗̋̀͘ s̛͓͚̣͎̯̣̦̆̌̒̾̑͟͢o̴̝̪̻̫̯̼̳̹͊̀̀́̍͠͞ ̴͉̖̖͕̺̩̞̮́̊̍̈̌̔̒́̌̉̋̾͂͝͝d̸̡͍̟̺̺̬̞̗̯̱̘̆̀̃͊͑͝ͅi̴͚̝̎̾̊̾̈́͛͛͒͝ͅs̸̢͈̑̅̌́̚͝͝ĝ̶͙̬̦͕̺̪̲̣̖͇͓̩̅̄̂̄͋̄͐̆͐̈̊͌͝ų̴͇̟̝̮̭͎͙̮͓̹̀͊́̀ͅs̷̛͉̲̫̫̝̻͙̮̖͋̒͊͋̃́́̊̄̕̕͜͝t̷̮̔̀̈́̔͑̒̾̀̓͊̕͘͝ǐ̵͙̞̳͓͔̤̓́͒̓̌̈́̂̆̒̒̊̓̾̕ͅͅn̸̙͕͈̙̞̭̺͎̠̯͉̖͓̰̎͛́̑͐̉͑̈̽̒͘͝ͅg̷̡̧̟̩͉̭̼̐̀̈́͆̈́̏̇̿͋̂ͅͅ.̸̩̫̣̈́̀̅̀̈͝ ̵̢͇̥͚̲̝̮͖͎̹̙̬̘̓̓̏͛͂̔͂͌̊̓̂͌ͅͅY̴̺͉̒͒̊o̴̢͉͆̍̀̌͋̂̽͆͛͠u̸͔̞̹͉̮͇̓̂'̶̨̛̖̰̖̠̝̬̻̳̅͛̅̉̾̎͂̾̑̕͘͝ṛ̶̨͙̻̮̠̥͖͎̣̲̫̏̿̏̈́̒̕̕ḙ̴͉͚̮͙̳̟̙͐̆̇̂̌̿̂̀̀̂̚ ̶͍̘͋̍́͑͒̕a̵̡̡̘͙̘͊͂͌̂̄͛̓͊̒͆̇̚ ̸̞̆̅̓̆̽̀́̏͒͒̿͌̃͝p̷͉̖̙̤̑͐̒̾̐̔̕a̵̧̱̳̼̤̱͚͙̗͔̙̥̱̲̺͂͌̇̚t̵̛̛̠͓̖̼̼͛̉̆̇̏̀͒̒̈̈́͂͊ḩ̴̱͓͓̖͕̝̝͈̱̝͕̯͗̐̀͆e̷̛̝̬͈̟̍͋̿̓̏̆͛̏̑̉͗̃̚ẗ̴̹͉̮͎͔̝͖̟̯͙͕̥́̂ͅͅi̶̡͙̻̘͓͓̙͍̲͔̙̝̱̾̾̆̒̀͗́͋̃͗͑̀̚͘ͅc̵̨͖̰̗͔̦̖̥̠̪͔̔̅ ̶̨̜̋̇́̌̂͘e̸̻̜̙͎̓̚͠x̸̢̨̛̞̬͇͔̄̍̍̈́͊̈́̄̐̌ͅc̷̡̛̩͖͉̪͓̲͈̖̲̺͍̭̖̺̃͂̐͂̈́̽͐̄͗̔̾̑͠͠ú̴̡̝̗̺̏̇̽̈̑̀̍̅ṣ̸̝̰͓̋̐͐͐̉̓̾͠ͅe̶̢̼̥̣͕̠̫͌̄̈́̆͑̂̍̎́̈́ ̴̧͚̱̜͍͎͉̺̜͎̰̗͂̐̈͒͑̏͐̽͐͠o̴̮̘̘̺̼̎̿͋̅̆̑͊́͐̇͊f̴̡̫̪̙̳̻̗͆͒͋̓͗̒̓̂̇̅̆̓͌ ̶̡͉̫̳͙̪͍͙̝̜̭̹́͐́́ͅǎ̸̳͓̹͇̺̲̖͔͈͈̦̳͕͕̎̄̂͊̀̅́̐͂͘͘ ̶̨̨̥͓̺̯̫̤̙̏͐͑̈́̿̑͌ṱ̶̲͉̺̺̲̓̿̈́́̑́͐͘ͅȅ̶͍̍̀̾̋̈́͌̓̓͐̕͘̕͘ą̵̠̮͔͚̠͎̈́̂̃c̶̡̡̢̣̱͇͕̯̬̺̥̭̲̳̊͐͗͛̇̆̉͐͑̚͘h̷̲̱͎̲̯̅̇͠e̶̞̞̫̞͕̱̬̦̋̈͊̓͒r̷̹̱̹̼͂̂̌̄͛̈́͌̽̄͒̈́̃̕͝ ̵̙̗̻͉͚͛̇̃͐̓͆̕͠ẅ̸̨͖̰̝͙̱̝͍̳̺̳͕̺̯́̄͛͂̐̓͒̚ḩ̵̩͈̑̀͐ö̵͍̠̜̜̤̣̯̭͕͙̘̯̙̇́́͋̏͌̓̑̕ ̵̢̭͓̻͎̼͚̼̪͗͂̀̌̎̃͝c̶̨̡̢͖͓̬͙̞̭̠̃̆͌̐͒̑̚͝͠ͅa̸̳͚̲̫͔͖̬̫͕̺͍̐̌̅͠n̴̛͚͔͈̣̬̗̏̓͛̾̾͋̀͊̆̈́͒͘͝͝ ̵̡̛̖̭̜̱͖̜̰̉̆̀͆͋̋̒͌h̴̢̛̲̠̩̺͛́́͑́̆̀͑̈̚͝͝a̴̫̹̐̔͝͝r̷̡̛̲̹͚͕̺̓̒̅͒͌͋̑̓͜͝d̶͎̜̞̺͂̀ľ̶̡̟͈͈̞̟̦̮̱̙̩̯̠͓̭́͠ÿ̴̘̣́͊̑̿̈́͑͊̎ ̸̮̝̿̔̅̑̆͗͌̈́͝͠͠͠p̷̧̥͇̮͙͇͈̌̆̎͒̏̈́̊͘r̶̛̟̺̫͎̝̾̋͗̽̍͆́̅͐̋͠͝ͅo̷̧̼̠̯̱̘͇̘̜̗̮͇̍̊̍̿̃̃̃̆̿̈́͝͠ţ̷͚̘͓͎̻͉͌͗͊̑̈́̈̆͐̊e̵̗̕c̷͙̱̯͍̗͆̑̐̂͛̄̀̌̓̋̕͘̕ͅt̸͍̠̬̩̀́̓͗͘ ̸̛̱̲̥̫͎̮͎̞̙̩̖̥̬̔͛̋̈́́͛͛̓̃̐̀͐̚h̴̼͇̠̞̗͇͕̪̭͙̰̟͖̺̏̅̃̎̂̎̏͗̎̕i̷͓͎̽̌͒̉̈͘͠͝͝ͅs̵̳̎͛̑̆̿̂̾͆ ̵̛̲͇͍̪͗̓͆͒͌̑͋̿̊͝ş̸̛̜͈̝̗̝̈͒͑͂̍̀́͊́̍̌͋̕͜͝ţ̷̬̯͈̣̰͓̻̞̬͙̞̺͎̌͐͗̍̾͋̿̿́̉ͅu̴͓̣̣̖͈̻̱̳͍̣̤͈̎͛̿̽͊̀̋̒͗d̸̼̰̬̫̤̺̬͕̹̳͔̗͍̦̺͂͌̌̔͒̀́̃͘͝͠ę̸̡̨͖͓̗̞̘̜͚͇̭̰̬̀̔́̆́͌̑̑͒̈͘ͅň̴̙͔͇̣̻̻̦͘t̸͍̝̥̩̩͗s̸̱͛̀̃́̃͑̄͑͋́͗.̸͔̪̟͕̘͒̿͋͌̀̾̏̎̾̍͒̑͊͘͠ ̵̨͙̞̩̱̪̰̞͐̋̈́̈̀͘W̶̨͖̤͈̲͚̰̚͘i̷̧̡̨̙͍̟̣̯̹͙̰̫͙̪̓̓̊̈́̊̓̃̈́̅́̓͆̆͌͑ͅt̴̛͎͕̯͔̂̈́́̀͑͛͗́͗͝ͅh̶̢͎̫̜̬͋ö̵̲̰̮̠́͋̽̔̉̊͗̌̉͋͘͜͝u̴̧̳͎̘͓̹͕͕̜̙̱̅͆̔͠t̵̼̣̮͙̯̟͍̰͉̗̙͐̈̾̋̿͒̆̐͊̕͜͜͝ ̷̮͙͓̦̋ͅͅy̶͈̮̦̤͊͂͗͑̒̿̄͆͛̍̀ö̵͈̫̭́͌̈͜ứ̸̛̜̫̠̫̺̳͙͈̠̱̃̇̇͂̒͝ͅr̸̢͖̯̺͇̼̲̦͚̻͎̦̙͕̀͑̑̎͝ ̴̻̯̯͓̩̼̭̊q̶̡̧̫̱̯̣̘͔͇̲̖̟͐̆́͆̓̅̆̈́̽̐͝ų̵͇̺̖̹̜̠̗̤̙̉̀̓̂̽͂͌͑͛̿i̴̡̮̟̪͖͚̺̼̭̿̏̈́͂̈́̋̽͝r̶͔̯̦͎̤̈́̄͐͊̋ḳ̸͙̲̺̗̜̻̩̘̠͉̣̳̻̕͜,̸̡̫̞͙̊̊̓͛ ̶̖͇̫̼͔̻ỳ̴̢͚̺̺̻̖͖͉̦̠̭̤̭͉͋̔̏̀̑̆͒͑̓͘o̴̮͒̎͊̀̀̏̃ú̸̖̣͖̹̼̥͍̾̆̄͗̒̅'̶̡̡͉̗̙̱̥͉̻̾͂̐̓͗̂̂̂͜͠ř̸̮̻͙̬̟̩̙̭͌̈́͒̽̏̚͝ȩ̸̙̘̟̳͚̰̻̓̅̄̇̉̂ͅ ̴͉͉̀̍̇̿͗͘͠ư̷͉̭͚̙̙̰̪̱̩͕̠̗̤̪̌̎̐̈́̽̑͐̏̃̇͘͠͝s̴̬̰̘̘̹͖̻͖̓ȩ̷̧̢̠̬̗̬̪̟̜̻̯̜͗̕l̴͙̺̣͐͂͆͋̿̈̇͗̍̅̓͘̕ę̶̺͎̣̟̮̖̝̺̭̦͚̘̑̃ͅs̵̯̊͝s̸̫̫̭̲̯̗̋̌̿̃̐̀̉͑̏̍̏̚͜

"Alright Midoriya, that's enough! I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to stop!" Mirio stands up and walks over to face him.  
Izuku blinked in confusion as he stood in front of him. All Might held an expression of shock, hurt, and anger which confused Izuku even more. What's going on?  
Mirio pointed at the door, "Leave. Right now."  
"H-huh?" Izuku stares wide-eyed at him, "Didn't you want to leave? So go!" Mirio shouted, causing Izuku to flinch. Izuku didn't hesitate to turn on his heel and dash out the door. What happened? Did he say something? Did they know he was lying? Do they know?!  
Instead of going back to class, he wandered to the farthest part of the school and locked himself in a bathroom stall. He put down the lid of the seat and sat down and buried his head in his hands.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class? What are you doing here?"  
Izuku shot up and opened the stall door, "How many times to we have to discuss this Izu? I'm. In. Your. Head. Your brainnn- Your consciousness- or whatever. I'm not sure that was correct but, I'm in your H-e-a-d!"  
Dammit. Izuku slumped back onto the toilet and brung his legs up to his chest and lowered his head, "Why're are you still here? I thought you'd left..." He muttered. Mikumo chuckled, "Awe~ I wouldn't leave you alone just like that Izu! I was hoping you had missed me!"  
Izuku grit his teeth and shoved his hands in his hair, "Why're you moping now? What happened?"  
"I honestly don't know. Though I bet it was your fault." Izuku growled,  
"Hah?? Why is it my fault? I just got here!"  
"Because everything is your fault."  
"Wha- No- I- THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE"  
"Yes, It does to me."  
"Oh, I see. Haha! You don't want to admit it's your fault so you're finding excuses to blame it on anybody else so you don't feel guilty!" Mikumo laughs,  
"W-what? No! That's not-"  
"No no! It's okay! I understand. It's all your fault...You hurt them and it's all your fault you're quirkless again, but if you want me to take the blame I will gladly just to take your mind off of how it was your fault."  
Izuku sits there frozen. It was his fault they're upset and he definitely did something. It was his fault he gave his quirk away so carelessly it was all his fault. All ŏ̷̡̨͎̳̰͙͓̜̎̊̄͠f̷̢̟̣͙͊̑̉̒̾̀̑͑̚͡ͅ i̴̛̳̥̥̼̯͇͕͇̓̒͋̎̀͢ẗ̴̞̞̭͉̼͍̘̗̹́͋͋̆͘͘͟.̵͇͉̲̲̈́̈̀͂͟͡ H͈̗̟̓̂̉͛͑̾̄͜͟͜͝͝͠i̹͔̰̫̲͒̈́̀̇͘͡͞s̝̝̫̳̳͎̎̌̋̓͑̓ f̨̹͚̝̎̇̒̔̂͑̿̕̚̚͟ą̛͈̝̹̜͛̄̑̓̽͗̾̀̾͟u̶̖̠͙̪̤̿̒̆̍̾̀͠ͅļ̴̡͍̖̲̹͍͔͇̏́͛̍̈t̢̨̛̬̰̟̪̻͛͒̿͆̿̒̇͝ͅ.̩̯̞̦́̀̓̕͜͜͡  
He felt his chest get a little tight and his vision began to blur. He tightened his grip on his knees and began to cry.  
He hadn't cried like that for so long it felt soothing yet crushing at the same time. He heard the bathroom door open and a pair of footsteps echo and bounce off the bathroom walls before he heard the sink turn on. Izuku slapped a hand on his mouth to try and quiet the ugly sobbing noises he made, but it only made it worse. The sink cut off abruptly and footsteps were heard walking towards his stall. Two feet were seen under the door, but... they were wearing the female uniforms shoes?  
Oh shit.  
Did he wander into the girl's bathroom? No no no! That's is so embarrassing. The person knocked on the stall door, "Hello? Hey, are you okay?" A female voice sounded. It was too late...She already heard him and there's no escaping now. Maybe he'll just open the stall door and make a run for it. To go faster, he'll use his qu- Nevermind.  
Shakey hands reached up to the door and opened it, and just before he was about to run, he froze, "A-ah, Nejire-senpai?"  
Nejire's eyes widened and he opened her mouth, "Midoriya-kun? What are you doing in...the girl's bathroom?"  
"I'M SORRY! I wasn't watching where I was going a-and I just walked in here thinking it was the boys' bathroom and I didn't know it was the girls' and I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I was just upset and just walked in without looking but I'm really glad you were the one who found me because if it was someone else I was planning to run and that would've been so embarrassing and I-"  
"Midoriya!"  
"A-ah! Yes? I'm sorry..." He stuttered.  
"It's okay! I'm not worried about that! I'm more worried about the fact that you wandered across the entire school into a random bathroom and locked yourself in a stall crying. What happened?"  
"It's nothing I swear. I just- I've just been so stressed and sick the past few days...It was just a small thing but I've been sick all week and it just built up and ᶦ ʲᵘˢᵗ ˢᵗᵃʳᵗᵉᵈ ᶜʳʸᶦⁿᵍ..." His voice wavered and trailed off quietly at the end.  
"I see... That's understandable, but the bell already rang and you should get back to class. Just try to get your mind off it? If you need help just come to me!" Nejire smiled and pat his head. Izuku's face flushed a bit and he wiped his face and looked back up at her with a small smile, "Thanks..."  
"It's no problem, Midoriya."  
She waved at him as he exited the bathroom and walked back to his classroom. He stared at the door for a minute before opening it quickly, earning a few odd stares,  
"Sit down, Midoriya and see me after class," Aizawa said and went back to teaching the lesson.  
Izuku sits down stiffly and zones out. Once class was over, everyone left except Izuku. He stayed in his seat and nervously fiddled with the cuffs of his uniform,  
"Midoriya."  
He jumped a bit at the sudden noise and looked up to meet his Sensei's gaze, "Y-yes?"  
Aizawa sighed quietly and leaned on the chalkboard, "I heard about what happened earlier from All Might."  
Izuku froze and trembled as he averted gaze, "O-oh..."  
He heard his Sensei sigh again, "Look Midoriya, I'm not mad at you. This isn't like you. Hell, even All Might's not mad at you! We're just worried."  
Huh? All Might's...not mad? But he looked mad back in the lounge room. Izuku doesn't even know what happened and it's just so frustrating and nerve-racking.  
"Midoriya, don't think we haven't noticed anything wrong. You've been late to class and unfocused when you are in class. You look pale and sick every day and you passed out the other day for god sake! Look kid, if there's something that's going on you can tell us. Tell anyone, I don't care, but there's something wrong and you need help. So, is there anything you need to talk about?" Aizawa finished and walked up to Izuku.  
Izuku grit his teeth and wiped his sweaty palms.  
There was something wrong.  
He is sick.  
He does need help.  
But can he say that?  
"How do I know you won't actually kill me?"  
"Then I guess you have no choice but to listen to me then"  
"You better not tell anyone about this."  
It hurts but this is the only way. What's the point anymore? He'll either die or get the chance to finally live without lies. If-  
If he just listens to Mikumo he can get his own quirk without relying on others. He'll make real friends who won't care if he has a quirk or not. He'll find people who'll actually care for him.  
"I- There's nothing wrong sensei. I've just been stressed and tired lately and I have been having a hard time sleeping...but It'll get better, I swear. I'm okay." Izuku says robotically without looking up. He stands up abruptly and exits the room, ignoring Aizawa's suspicious glare.  
It'll be okay. He'll get a better quirk and everything will be okay. He'll just listen to Mikumo and things will get better! It'll be okay.  
"That's right, Izu! Everything will be just fine"


	5. Unbearable Pain

Izuku stared at the ceiling silently in his dorm room. He sighed to himself and rolled over, looking at all the All Might merch he had around his room. Izuku clenched his jaw and sat up and looked around. He should definitely apologize, even though he has no recollection of the events that took place during those moments. Izuku stood up and rushed to the school. It wasn't that late and it was still light out, so the teachers shouldn't have left yet so this would be his chance. He made his way to the teacher's lounge and threw open the door,  
"Midoriya? What are you doing here?" Midnight asked. Only Midnight and Present Mic were in the room and Izuku began to panic, "U-um, do you know where I can find All Might?" He asked. Midnight and Mic exchanged glances before Midnight spoke again, "He should be coming out of Principal Nezu's office right now."  
Izuku bowed and rushed towards Nezu's office. As he arrived, the door was slid open and All Might walked out, only to be startled by the student standing by the door. As soon as Izuku saw him, he panicked and bowed, "I'M REALLY SORRY!" He shouted. All Might jumped at the sudden apology, "A-ah, Young Midoriya." All Might said in a low voice, "Would you mind coming to the lounge with me? I'd like to speak to you."  
Izuku nodded quickly and they walked to the lounge. Izuku sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table; his hands clenched slightly on his lap and All Might sighed and sat down, "W-what happened?" Izuku whispered,   
"Huh?" All Might held a confused expression,  
"What did I say?"  
"What do you mean Young Midoriya?"  
"I- I don't...remember what happened..." Izuku said quietly. All Might was left shocked by what Izuku said and he hesitated to respond. Izuku shut his eyes and shifted uncomfortably under his teachers gazed,  
"You don't need to worry about what happened, Young Midoriya..."  
Izuku relaxed a little,  
"Just never come near me again. I'm quite disappointed in you and I don't wish to speak with you anymore."  
Izuku's breath was caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered open and he was left frozen.   
The ringing in his ear was back and he felt dizzy. He stood up quickly and exited the room as fast as he could, not being able to look his old mentor in the eye. Izuku made his way back to his room, ignoring everyone in his way, and he slammed the door behind him. The muttering came back and he couldn't hear anything else. The room spun and he shut his eyes and covered his ears trying to make it stop.  
Make it stop.  
Make it stop!   
M̴̫͉̟̯̫̤͙͔̘͙̮̹̘̪̘ͯͧͣ͒ͦ̃͐͢͞͝ͅA̶̢̦͙͈̜̲̪̺̦̯̳̪̰̝̞̽̓͋̀̑ͭͤ͋̌͆́ͮͨ̀́̚͞K̷̸̗̥̝͎̘̣̲͔͓̹͔̬̺̟̦̓̎̋̿͛̃̂̽̏̈͢͢͝E͕̺͍͙̦͉̯͕͖͑̅͐̎̾͌̎̈́̔ͬ̑͢͡͠͞ ̂̅ͭ̊ͫ͊̌̇ͣͤͮ̆ͥ͋͢͡҉̡̲̖̠̬̟͓̹̤͔̯͍̯̣͙̲Ḭ̖͉̎̓ͦ͊̃́̆̀͆́͗ͭ͆͊͗̾̾̅́̕͘͡ͅT̅̐̐̐ͫ̿̋ͨ̏ͤ͋̇̚͢͏̸̘̠̬̟̹̮̝̥̳̲͎̘̠͓̤ ̵̡̡͍̱͖̟̰͍̞̩̝̈ͨ̄̈ͮͮ̒ͧͨ̽͝S̷̛̟̰̭̬̦̜͖̋̐́̂ͣ͗T̴͆͂ͦ̂͠͏̺̮̻̬͈̩̙̝̪̘̪̘̹̻̲͖̪͚ͅO̧͛ͧͥ́҉̴̸̱̼̯̗͉̺͕̫̤̜̥͍͍͚͇͖̱ͅP̨̟̺̥̥̗̳̥̤̤̟̺̤̟͉̬̣̣ͫ̿ͫͭ̃̊̚͝  
̜̝̦̦̬̪̱̹̠̳̮̫̏̔ͫͫ̓ͫ̄̏̅ͬͫ̊̈̑ͥ̎̅̂͟͞ͅP̷̝̼͎̖͈̩̱̭̖̮͕̭̬̙̗̬̳ͣ̈͒̐͊͛ͫͯͦ̍ͧ͛̌ͦ̑͂ͩͤ͗̀ͅͅL̷̨̢̖̗̬̣̣̲͚̱͓͙̪̥ͤ͊̍ͭ͠͝E͈̭̣̙̩̍̌ͦ̑̓͂͒ͧ̃ͨͧ̅ͤͪͨ͜͞͠Ą̶̺̖̖̲̲̫̠͍ͪ̊̇̅͛ͯͪ͊̃ͤ̈́̈́ͅS̢̼̤̹̬̖͔̼̮͎͚̦̻̝͉̄ͩͯ̓͗̅̆͛ͮͬ̃ͦ͆ͯͣ̅͜͡E͒ͬ͒̑̒͋̌ͦ͆́̋̌̑͗͌͗͆ͤ҉̵͓͍̮͖̘͠.̧̙̙͇͎ͥ̑ͨ̓́͠  
̷̞̟͓̺͍̤͚͔͇̣̟̹̣̳͔̱̓͌ͣ̿̆͋̈́͂͟M̢̡͍̮͓͚̱̯̌̾ͨͥ̓̄̀̕Ą̧̬̲̤̺̻̫̜̪̼͉̮͈̫̫͔͎̪͉̞̓̈ͤͨͧ̂́ͬ̅ͩ͂ͪͬͣ͂͆̕͠Ķ̴͉͇͕̪̰̻͈̳̗͇̺̥̘̹͔͖̖̙̂ͯ̽ͨͫͬ͒̕͢͝Ḛ͎̗͚̩̱̥͎̞ͭ͐ͤ̆̾ͯ̑ͯ̽̀͘̕͠͝ ̏͂͛ͪ͆̑̈́̓̂̾ͨͪ̿̀̃͐͆ͯͩ͡҉̢̞͔̼̯̦̜͢Iͧ̌͂̓̿̑̽̊͛͗̚̚͏̨͔̗̮̥̰̰̕͜T̛̙̭̝̞̮̓͆ͩ̄ͭ͜ ̸̨̻͕͍̭̣͕̮̤̖̲̦̱̲ͫ̿ͦ̓̑̀́̃̿ͭ̓̈ͤ̔̑̓̒́̚͡S̄̆̿ͨͨ̏ͮ̽̏҉̢̭͉̖͉̭͇̰̻̪͉͎̬͇̠ͅT̨̰̩̝̩̱̞̙̩̮̫̟̟̜͇̱͉̩ͪͭ̃̈́̄ͣ͗ͧ̀͂̋̔ͮͧ͌̂͋͌̚ͅO̢͖͕͈̣̬̤̝̹̲̞͍̖͇̫͍̥͚̺̜ͤ͊̎͘͡͠P̵͈͔̘̠̭̝̖͔͇͉̦͓̣͕͚͚̟̬ͫ͒́̈ͬͥͮ̋́̍ͯ͘͢͡  
̷̶̧̪͖̫̗̬̼͚̲̯͚̻͓͎̻͍̥̬͎̏͆̾̊́͊͆̀H̸͗͗ͮ͒͏̶͇̞̮̦̬̱̘͓̩͈̜̥̺̹͉̫̙͡Ę̵̻͓͍͗̿ͫͦͬͨ̾ͯ͋͋̄̇L̴̷̲͍̦͇̼̩̲͓̘̲͕̼͕̤͍͚͇̿̉̎̏̐̔̎̀̚ͅP̛͙͍̠͇̲̮̲̟̯͉̭̟̣̥͙͕͆̾̀͌̔̍̊ͣ̒̆̈ͩͦ̈́̚͟ͅͅ ̴̦̗͙̖̜̻̥͎̼͖͕̓ͫ̑ͪͭ̇͐͆̀͌̿̒͘͜M̲̱̱̥̯ͤ͒ͮͫ͌ͨ̋̎̅̂͐̽ͨ̚̕͝͡E̴̴̢̥̺̮̖̲̦̾͆̊͋ͮ̂͌̎͢͜  
̸̶̢̡̤̟̜̦̠̤̯̥̬̤̳̝̺͚͒ͨ̾̂̌̈́̃ͪ͛Ḭ̸̧̠̘̘͓̣̜̟̰͇̱̻̳̙̝̯̙̽͂ͯ͑̑̔ͯͥ̑̀̓̚ͅͅT̴̓̅ͦ͆͑̀̌ͣ̄̒̄̃ͯ͟͞͏̬̝̤̬̰̻̬͖̬̗̯̥̣̯̣͚̰͕ ̧̙̜͚͈̭͇̭͈̦͖̭̯̭̳͛̎̐ͤ̓͆͊̋ͯͯ͂̈͜͠H̵̵͚̼͍͈̅̈́ͣ̏͊̑͆͋ͨͪU̴̷̝̼̘̲̘͐ͩ͌̆̓̓͑̇̍̐̀͠͠Ṙ̶̝͈̼̟̭̜̫͎̮͈̰̠̩̣͔͔͕̤̉̌́ͭ̇͂̉͛́ͬ̐̊̀̚̚T̰̤̱̺͈͖̯͙̓̐͆̉̒͆͂ͭ̍̀̕S̵̴̄͂͐̔͐ͨ͋ͯͫ͒ͥ͒͜͏̷͍̤̲̪̝͕  
̇ͮ̅̅ͨͦͣ̋̓͆̊͛̃͊̈́ͭ̀҉̦̥͇͔͙͉̮ͅM̽ͤ̇̄͆̊̾̊ͧ̍̆̿̌̅͐҉҉̶͏͇̩̳̺͈̰̱̺͇͈̯͎̯͎̠̺̘̲Å̧͇͇̥̐̀̓͗͟ͅK̙͕̲̩ͬ̽̂͊̓̇̓ͫ̔ͮ̇̄̚͢͟E̢̨̟̹͉̯̘̥̻̘̙̞̥̜̗͇͕̘̪̊ͯ͗ͦ̍̽ͥͦ̎̔̅̋͗ͨ̎ͤ̀͢͢ ̸͚̗̲͈̎ͣͮ͐̎͛̆͂̑́̎͌̃̚̕͞Į̴̧̨͖̯̰͇̍ͣ̃̿̓ͩ͑͛̃ͦ͊ͫ̊ͭT̵̡̧̳̮͎̰̥̪̋ͨ̐͑͝ͅ ̸̹̘̜ͯ̿ͬ̿ͥ͐͆̋͝Ş̵̨ͪ̄́̒̏͆̽͂̓̆ͯ̆ͯ̚͞҉̜̲̖̭̫͈̜̤̩̪̜̥̲͎T̷̷̷̰̺̝͇̔̋̋̑̽̀̽͛͑̄͐̌̚͜Ȏ̧̡̻̬̖̯̙̞̰͇̬͒̀ͥ̈͐ͨ͐̍̚̕͞P̡̛͉̲͍̻̮ͦ̐̍ͧ̂̏̏̋́͘

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Next thing he knows, he's torn down all the All Might posters and thrown away all the merch. He doesn't remember doing that, he just sees the bare walls of his room and everything in the trash.  
Izuku goes to sleep.  
He dreams of darkness and nothing.  
He's all alone like he always was.  
~~  
Izuku wakes up the next morning and goes through with his normal routine. He made his way to the school and sat down in class on time, ignoring the stares he was receiving from his classmates and his teacher.  
"Izuku. Are you okay?" Asks Mikumo as Izuku makes his way to a bathroom stall to avoid people during lunch rush, "Does look like I'm okay?" Izuku growls, "Hey, Sorry about what happened, but don't worry about those guys! They don't matter! You're finally free from the thing that chained you to this place! You're free to leave now!"  
He was right though. He didn't need to be here, and he could leave anytime! But...  
"I...don't want to."  
"Why?"  
"I've worked so hard here! I can't just...leave."  
"Well, all that work was for nothing!"  
"No! No it wasn't! Y-you said you'd get me my quirk! but so far you've done nothing! So hurry up and get me my damn quirk so I can be normal again!" Izuku yelled. Once again, sobs began racking his body and he was shaking. He just wanted everything to be normal again, back when he hadn't let anyone down. He didn't care if he was lying, or if the quirk wasn't his, he just wanted to be normal so people wouldn't hate him. This wasn't like him at all...Why did he agree in the first place? He was afraid for his life?   
"Leave me alone."  
Mikumo sighed and there was a little buzz before everything was silent again. Izuku stayed on the ground of the bathroom and he sat there for hours, not caring that he had to be in class. It's not like anyone would care if he showed up or not, in fact, they'd probably be relieved if he just disappeared!  
Izuku laughed bitterly and laid down on the ground, left with only his screaming thoughts.   
Why was he born like this? Why does everyone else deserve to be special? It wasn't fair...  
He stayed in the bathroom all day. He earned a few odd looks of people coming in and out. Their gazes pissed him off and he got up at the 7th bell to leave. Ignoring everyone and keeping his head down, he exited the building. It's starting to feel like middle school again...The thing he didn't want. Not talking to anyone, skipping class, not looking anyone in the eye, keeping his head down low,  
invisible  
useless  
invaluable   
worthless  
A painful sinking feeling in his chest as he closed his dorm door behind him. A bare room with no colour and it was bland. Izuku set his half-empty bookbag on the ground. He cried a lot today and he doesn't have the energy to cry again so he slept.   
He awoke in a familiar black emptiness and he sat onto the ground. He didn't want to be alone. Sinister laughing echoes in the emptiness and Izuku turns to abruptly face Mikumo,  
"Isn't this great?" He smiled.  
Izuku grit his teeth and stayed silent.  
"Hm, expected. Anyway, I've got a whole lot of work to do. Hope you can handle being alone for a bit! But you're strong 'Zuku! I'm sure you can handle it!" Mikumo smiles widely with sinister intent. Izuku is tired and his mind races.  
Waking up at about 4 am, Izuku sits up, only to be hit with a pounding headache. He groans and rolls over on his bed, holding his head in his hands. The whispers and mutterings have returned and they're much louder. Izuku doesn't want to cry again but he can't hold it back. He lets out a choked sob and curls himself up in his blankets. This is all his fault...If he hadn't agreed with Mikumo and if he hadn't listened to him. He can't block out the noise and he's left to suffer. His stomach churns and he rushes to his bathroom before vomiting into the toilet, leaving a vile acidic taste in his mouth. His stomach heaves once again and he vomits again. This time, Izuku tastes something metallic in his mouth and looks down.   
Its blood  
Horrified, Izuku stands up and wiped his mouth and flushed the disgusting fluids down the toilet. He brushes his teeth and chugs some water to at least get rid of some of the taste. He leans over the sink as his headache starts to make his eyes water. He gets back into bed and throws the blankets over him...yet he's still cold. He shivers and tries to close his eyes to sleep but the pain didn't allow that. Izuku decides to go downstairs to see if there's any medicine in the cabinets. He heaves himself downstairs and opens the cabinet and searches for something to relieve his pain. He finds some pain relievers and tries to open it in the dim kitchen. His hand slips and he drops the bottle on the counter causing the pills to spill. Izuku groans and sighs as he places his hands on the counter. Someone comes up to the kitchen and flicks on the kitchen light causing Izuku to flinch and cover his eyes.   
"O-oh! Sorry!" They say and turn the lights off again. Izuku looks up at Kirishima and then back to the spilt pills. He grabs a handful and pours it back into the bottle, "Woah...Are you okay? You look like you just crawled out of the grave." Kirishima says as he grabs a drink out of the fridge, "That would describe how I feel." Izuku replied as he grabbed two pills and swallowed them with water, "That would explain why you missed class yesterday."  
Izuku stayed silent as he put the medicine bottle back. He stared at the cabinet for a moment before opening it again and taking the medicine bottle with him as he headed back to his room. He shut the door and laid back onto his bed. He dozed off but not falling asleep, for the pain hadn't really subsided. A knock sounded at his door and he groaned in annoyance before getting up and answering it. There stood Ochako, looking at him with a shocked expression, "Deku! You look worse than I thought!" She exclaimed.  
"Wow. Thanks." Izuku growls. Ochako flinches at his unfriendliness and speaks up after a few moments trying not to make this more awkward than it needs to be, "W-well, I heard you were sick and I was coming to see if you were okay. After all, you're my friend and everyone in the class is worried about you! You aren't acting like your self lately." Ochako explained. Izuku avoids eye contact and narrows his eyes, "I'm fine."  
He says. Ochako looks at him with uncertainty, "I-if you say so..." She whispers. Izuku looks at her once more before shutting the door abruptly. Behind the door, Ochako flinches but walks away. Izuku sits by his bed and stares at his bare walls. His vision goes blurry again as his headache gets worse. He feels nauseous and heads back to the bathroom, vomiting more blood. By this point, he might as well die of blood loss. Throughout the day, it was the same process over and over again. Vomit, lay down, cry, vomit again. He'd honestly rather be dead.  
By the end of the day, he was worn out, in pain and tired. Another knock sounded at his door. Izuku growled and swung it open angrily to meet eyes with Sero, "Uh, Hey." He said, giving a weak wave, "The others sent me up here to tell you that Sensei wanted to see you. They're still at the school by the way." Sero explained. Izuku sighed and nodded, and Sero nodded back and headed off. Izuku made his way to the school and was approached by All Might. When All Might saw him he gasped quietly before trying to cover it up with a cough, "A-ah, young Midoriya-"  
Izuku walked right past him as if he wasn't there, leaving All Might utterly shocked. Izuku opened the door to his classroom with a scowl on his face. Aizawa was there cleaning up his things and faced Izuku, "I'm glad to see you actually showed up." He said.  
"Do you need something?" Izuku said, trying to sound polite but it came off as a little rude. Aizawa looked at him for a second before speaking, "I actually wanted to speak with you. You've been acting strangely for the past weeks and you also look really sick. So before we talk I want you to visit Recovery Girl."  
"I don't need to see her, I'm fine." Izuku retorted, "From what I'm seeing, you are not fine." He rolled his eyes. Reluctantly, Izuku made his way to Recovery Girl's office. He opened the door to face her.  
She looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh dear, you look awful!"  
Izuku scoffs, "I've been told."  
She pats the bed and looks through her things. She did a bit of an examination and healed what she could, "Well, how do you feel now?"  
Izuku stretched and sighed in relief, "Better..."  
The headache was reduced to a small strain and his stomach stopped churning. The mutterings were only a small whisper in the back of his head now, "That's what I thought. Aren't you glad you came to me?" She laughed. Izuku nodded slowly, "But that's quite the sickness you have there. How did you get this sick? It must have been very painful..."  
Izuku paused for a moment. Why was he sick? Was it just some random virus? He's been feeling sick for more than a week...and the muttering...what is it?  
"I don't know..."  
She hummed in response and patted him on his back. He got up and went to Aizawa. He was in the lounge dozing off before Izuku entered the room. Aizawa turned his gaze to Izuku, sighed and sat up.  
Izuku sat in front of him, and his mood had been improved since he wasn't in pain anymore.  
"What's going on." Aizawa said, breaking the silence, "What do you mean?" Izuku avoided eye contact, "You know what I mean, Midoriya. Something isn't right. Don't think I didn't notice how you lied to me last time we talked."  
Izuku froze and kept his gaze on the ground, "N-nothing is wrong. I just caught a bug or something. I'll get better..."  
Aizawa narrowed his eyes, "I need you to tell me the truth. Everyone's worried about you. Especially All Might after you stormed out of the lounge when you two were speaking."  
Izuku felt guilt creeping up into his mind but he pushed it back after remembering what All Might had said to him.  
"Midoriya."  
Izuku felt dizzy now. Why does this keep happening every time he speaks with someone? Trying to keep information away? Izuku tries to push back the dizziness but his stomach begins to churn again.  
"Midoriya answer me" Aizawa says while eyeing the teen worriedly as Izuku starts feeling sick again. His stomach heaves and Izuku slaps a hand over his mouth as he starts spilling only blood this time. He can barely see Aizawa rush over to him as his vision goes black.

"There we go! How exciting right? It's quite the entertainment."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crap.
> 
> That's it. >3<


End file.
